Sweet 1600
Sweet 1600 to linia lalek Monster High. Jest ona poświęcona imprezie urodzinowej Draculaury z okazji jej 1600-tnych urodzin. Postacie w linii do Draculaura, Frankie Stein, Clawdeen Wolf, Clawd Wolf i nowa postać - C.A. Cupid. Seria została wydana w grudniu 2011 roku. Do zakupienia jest również dostępne auto, które Draculaura dostała na urodziny. right|100px Lalki Draculaura Draculaura_S1600_doll.jpg|Lalka Draculaura_S1600_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Sweet 1600' * Wydanie: grudzień 2011 * Numer asortymentu: W9188 * Numer modelu: W9189 Włosy Draculaury upiętego są w wielkiego koka w stylu Amy Winehouse. Grzywka dziewczyny jest skierowana ku środkowi. Na głowie lalki widnieje różowy diadem z wieloma serduszkami. Oprócz tego, we włosach Draculaury widnieje wiele różowych nitek. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w czarną sukienkę w kształcie bombki. Ozdobiona jest ona licznymi różowymi sercami. W pasie przepasana jest różową wstążką z kokardą. Na piersiach lalki widnieje serce z białej koronki.Z tego samego materiału jest wykonany także kołnierz ubrania. Do niego przyczepiona jest czarna broszka z nietoperzem. Dół sukienki również jest ozdobiony białą koronką, a oprócz tego - różowymi kokardami i różową podszewką. Buty Draculaury są różowo-białe. Wyposażone są one w koturn, z którego "spływa" czarny lukier. Uszy dziewczyny przebite są długimi, różowymi kolczykami. Do pudełka dołączona jest różowa torebka w kształcie ust z kłami, różowy tort, kartka z życzeniami, czarna szczotka, różowy klucz oraz drugie ubranie. Jest to czarna tunika ozdobiona różowo-czarną falbanką przy kołnierzu, do której doczepiona jest kokarda o podobnym wzorze. Frankie Stein Frankie_S1600_doll.jpg|Lalka Frankie_S160_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Sweet 1600' * Wydanie: grudzień 2011 * Numer asortymentu: W9188 * Numer modelu: W9190 Włosy Frankie ozdobione są srebrnymi nićmi. Oprócz tego są spięte w kucyk z kokiem. Grzywka dziewczyny jest na prawej stronie. Uszy dziewczyny zdobią czarne kolczyki w kształcie prostokąta i ze srebrnymi szwami. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w niebieską sukienką "bombkę". Ma ona dużo fałdów i wzór w białą i czerwoną kratkę. Spod niej wystaje czarny gorset i siateczka. Na prawym nadgarstku Frankie widnieją trzy czarne bransoletki w kształcie koła, a na drugim - cztery. Buty na obcasie lalki są niebiesko-czarne. Ozdobione są ona srebrnymi szwami. Do pudełka dołączona jest srebrna torebka w kształcie błyskawicy i z niebieską rączką, kartka z życzeniami, czarna szczotka, niebieski klucz oraz druga sukienka - czarna, na ramiączkach. Jest ona ozdobiona srebrną kratką. Oprócz tego, pod piersiami przepasana jest paskiem w różowo-czarną kratkę, na którym widnieje biała kokardka. Clawdeen Wolf Mattel monster-high sweet-1600 W9191 clawdeen-wolf1.jpg|Lalka Monster-High-HAPPY-1600-PARTY-monster-high-26481693-530-796.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Sweet 1600' * Wydanie: grudzień 2011 * Numer asortymentu: W9188 * Numer modelu: W9191 Clawdeen jest ubrana w elegancką, białą koszulę z muszką oraz w krótką, czarną marynarkę. Ozdobione wzorem z "panterki" fioletowe spodnie dziewczyny sięgają jej łydki. Talia dziewczyny przepasana jest czarnym paskiem z klamerką w kształcie księżyca. Buty lalki są czarne, ze złotą podeszwą i ciekawym obcasie w tym samym kolorze. Na dłoniach ma liliowe rękawiczki. Włosy wilczycy są długie i gęste. Ma w nich fioletowe pasemka. Grzywka jest zaczesana do tyłu. Do pudełka dołączona jest kartka z życzeniami, czarna szczotka, fioletowy klucz oraz drugie ubranko. Jest to sukienka podzielona na dwie części. Pierwsza jest czarna, z bufiastymi rękawkami i koronką przy kołnierzu. Druga zaś jest prosta, ozdobiona fioletowymi i czarnymi paskami. Ciekawostki * Na podstawie serii został wydany film "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". * Na wspólnym oficjalnym arcie, Cleo ma na sobie ubrania identyczne jak w serii Ghouls Rule. * Oprócz tego, na tym samym obrazku Deuce ma ubrania z serii Dawn of the Dance. * Została również wydana gra o nazwie "Sweet 1600" dostępna na iPhona i IPada. Dostęp do niej umożliwiają kluczyki dołączone do lalek. Galeria Draculaura_S1600_doll.jpg Draculaura_S1600_art.jpg Frankie_S1600_doll.jpg Frankie_S160_art.jpg Mattel monster-high sweet-1600 W9191 clawdeen-wolf1.jpg Monster-High-HAPPY-1600-PARTY-monster-high-26481693-530-796.png S1600 Clawd.jpg Kategoria:Sweet 1600